The present disclosure relates to a hinge for furniture or domestic appliances, having a side part, on which a hinge part is mounted so it is pivotable via at least one guide lever, wherein a damping device is provided, which has a rotatable actuating element, which is pre-tensioned via a spring in a starting position, wherein a first activation region of the actuating element for closing damping is activated upon closing of the hinge.
WO 2009/124332 discloses a damping device for a hinge, in which a rotatable actuating element, which acts on a rotation damper, is provided on a hinge cup. The actuating element is moved into a starting position for the next damping stroke after completed damping, wherein a restoring stroke of the actuating element is settable to be able to vary the damping forces. The damping forces can thus be set for a closing damping. However, the problem exists that in the event of a rapid opening movement of a door, the hinges are subjected to high loads, which can result in damage.
The present disclosure illustrates and describes a hinge for furniture or domestic appliances, in which a door is decelerated both during a closing movement and also during an opening movement.
The hinge according to the disclosure comprises a damping device, which has a rotatable actuating element, wherein a first activation region of the actuating element for closing damping is activated upon closing of the hinge and the actuating element has a second activation region for opening damping. The damping device can thus be used both for opening damping and also for closing damping. In particular during a rapid movement of the door, a deceleration can therefore be performed in the closing direction and in the opening direction, which avoids loud striking noises and additionally reduces the risk of damage due to rapid movements of a door.
The actuating element may be moved in the same direction during the closing damping and during the opening damping. The same damping mechanism can thus be used for the opening damping and the closing damping, wherein the actuating element is pre-tensioned by a spring in a starting position between the two movements. This avoids the provision of two separate damping devices, which would make the production significantly more expensive.
According to one embodiment, the actuating element is mounted so it is rotatable about an axis on the hinge part and has a first arm having the first activation region and a second arm having the second activation region. The first arm and the second arm can be aligned offset in relation to one another by at least 30°, for example, at least 90° in this case with respect to the axis of rotation of the actuating element. The actuating element is therefore designed as a two-armed lever, which has the activation regions in each case on different arms. The actuating element can also be designed as a molded part, however, on which the activation regions are provided.
A guide lever may be a first contact region, which is engaged with the first activation region of the actuating element during the closing damping, wherein the guide lever additionally has a second contact region, which is engaged with the second activation region of the actuating element during the opening damping. In this case, the contact regions can be spaced apart from one another on the guide lever, in particular, the second contact region can be arranged on a cantilever of the guide lever adjacent to an axis of the guide lever in the hinge part.
In an embodiment, the damping device may be active at least over an angle range of at least 10°, for example, at least 20°, before the maximally open position. The maximally open position can be in a range between 80° and 120° in this case, for example, so that depending on the position of the maximally open position, the opening damping of the hinge can begin. A damping over a range of at least 20° may ensure sufficient deceleration before the maximally open position.
For a compact construction, the damping device can comprise a rotation damper. Of course, it is also possible that the actuating element is coupled to another type of damper, for example, a linear damper or a friction damper.
In one embodiment, a cup-shaped receptacle is formed in the hinge part, in which the rotatable actuating element is arranged. A particularly compact construction for the function of the opening damping and closing damping thus results.